The chains that bind
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyasha and Kouga's constant fighting and concocts a plan to MAKE them learn to get along ...


**The chains that bind**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. If I did Kikyo would be long since dead, Inuyasha would be getting it on with all of our hot guys, and Kagome would probably be with Sango..._

* * *

_So this story is dedicated to my lucky 50th reviewer of A moment Flame Wolfe! I decided that I'd reward all my loyal readers and reviewers with a little prize. One lucky reviewer and one dedicated reviewer (the one that reviewed the most) would get a story written by meeeee :D_

_So Flame Wolfe wanted an Inuyasha and Kouga story and didn't give me much else ... so well ... my mind kinda went into overdrive with this one..._

_So I hope you all like it. I hope this lives up to your expectations Flame wolfe!_

_And as always thank you to everyone that reads and reviews my work I love all of you!_

* * *

Inuyasha turned his head when he heard the brush rustling behind him. He tested the air and when he caught a familiar scent returned to his relaxed position. "Stupid wolf." He said in greeting when the figure stepped into the clearing of the hot springs.

"Mutt." Kouga said as he walked closer. "Kagome's looking for you." He said offhandedly as he watched the half-demon relax in the hot spring seemingly without a care in the world.

"When isn't she?" Inuyasha asked giving a lazy stretch. Kouga watched him with an amused look on his face.

"Comfy?" Kouga asked sitting down on the bank behind Inuyasha. All he got in response was a 'mhmmmm' from the relaxed man. Kouga chuckled and gently brushed Inuyasha's hair over his shoulder exposing his back and shoulders. Inuyasha sighed at the touch and melted as he felt Kouga's hands start to rub his shoulders to work out any kinks.

"That feels so good Kouga." Inuyasha sighed happily.

"Anything for you puppy." Kouga said with a chuckle as he gave the top of Inuyasha's head a light kiss.

As Inuyasha slowly started to drift off into sleep the lazy thought drifted across his head 'Who would have thought this would happen?'

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Kagome twitched irritatedly as she listened to Kouga and Inuyasha fight for what have must been the fifth time that morning. "Enough!" Kagome screamed glaring at the two. When neither seemed to acknowledge her existence she twitched again. "SIT!" She screamed and with a 'hmph' walked away from the two. She had timed her sit just right so that as Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground he trapped Kouga underneath him.

"Get off me you fucken mutt!" Kouga yelled angrily.

"If I could move don't you think I would!" Inuyasha yelled in response as he found himself unwillingly 'cuddling' into Kouga's chest as the two were pinned to the ground.

* * *

"What am I going to do about those two Kaede? The constant fighting is driving me insane!" Kagome complained from her seat in the old lady's hut.

Kaede took a sip of her tea and thought about the pair. She had to agree that the constant fighting was a problem especially since Kouga had started traveling with Kagome's group. After a few minutes Kaede got an idea. "I might have an idea child." Kaede said thoughtfully. "It could be dangerous and have unexpected outcomes." She paused and when she noticed that Kagome was fully listening and interested she continued. "You could bind them together. Physically I mean." She added quickly when she saw the look on Kagome's face. "Tie them together. I've got a spell that I have never used but is supposed to be similar to the subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck. To my understanding the spell can bind two people or demons together until some indicated event happens."

"That's brilliant!" Kagome said happily. "What do we need to do?"

"Kagome you should not make this choice brashly. There are stories about this being used and having ..." Kaede trailed off not quite sure how to tell the young woman what she needed to.

"It's either this or the two rip each other apart before we find Naraku and drive me insane in the process. No matter what the possible outcome is it'll be worth it for the chance that they could get along." Kagome said with a look on her face that caused Kaede to sigh. How could she tell the child that it was not a wise decision after that?

"Just remember child the outcome of this is unpredictable." Kaede said and when Kagome just nodded impatiently she got up and picked up a nondescript scroll from a random shelf. She looked it over and nodded. "This is what I'll need. Just don't regret your choice once this has been done." She said handing the paper to Kagome.

"These are simple herbs that grow near the village. I can have these for you tonight." Kagome said with a smile. She looked over the list again and paused at the last two items on the list. "I need to get their hair?"

"It's so the spell knows who it should be binding together so once it's made it will only work on those two and can't be turned against you." Kaede said with a shrug as she picked up her tea again.

"I suppose that makes sense..." She said contemplating how she was gonna manage that.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said walking over to the half-demon. He looked up at her questioningly. "Want me to trim your bangs? They're getting really long. Aren't they getting in your eyes?" She said with a concern laced voice.

"Mind your own business wench." Inuyasha huffed turning away from the girl. Kagome twitched. A second later a 'sit' was heard and Kagome bent down to quickly give Inuyasha's bangs a trim. As she clipped the man complained and swore. Due to his annoyance he didn't notice her stealthily gather a nice bit of the hair before she left.

"All done. Wasn't that bad now was it?" Kagome beamed at the glowering demon. Before Inuyasha was released from the spell Kagome walked away. 'One down.' Kagome thought with a smirk. 'Now Kouga...'

Later that night Kagome found her chance. Kouga had just bathed and was now sitting near the camp trying to rid his long hair of a rather stubborn knot. "That looks nasty want some help with it?" Kagome asked helpfully as she walked up to the slightly irritated demon.

"If you would be so kind." Kouga said gracing Kagome with one of his brilliant smiles. Kagome smiled back and sat down behind Kouga and started to work on the knot.

"What the hell you doing wench?" Inuyasha growled at Kagome from where he sat in a nearby tree. Kagome didn't even glance at him as she whispered 'sit' causing him to plummet to the ground in a furry of swears. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha enjoying the half-demon's irritation.

After a few minutes Kagome ran her hands threw the no longer knotted silky smooth hair to check it for any hidden knots. "All done." She said smiling at Kouga.

"Thank you Kagome." He said and before he could say his latest flirty pick up line Kagome had hightailed it out of sight.

'Got it.' Kagome thought triumphantly as she held a few of Kouga's hairs between her fingers. She quickly made her way for Kaede's hut and when she reached it gave the woman the hairs.

"This is your last chance to change your mind child." Kaede said to Kagome hoping she would change her mind while she still had the chance. The girl merely gave her a blank look causing Kaede to sigh and mix the hairs into the potion she had concocted. "Here." Kaede said carefully pouring the liquid into a vial and handing it to Kagome. "Find a way to rub some of this into the left or right wrist of Inuyasha and the opposite one for Kouga. You have less then half an hour to get it on the both of them." Kagome nodded in understanding and left the hut.

'Now how to do this...' She thought as she made her way towards the pair of, yet again, fighting demons. Kagome smirked to herself as she thought of an idea. Quickly she poured some of the liquid into her palm and rubbed her hands together slightly to spread the liquid between her two hands. Then she put on a pissed off expression and stomped up to the two. "Can't you two get along for two seconds!" Kagome yelled angrily as she grabbed the two by the wrists and tugged the two apart. When she felt her hands warm up fractionally she inwardly smirked. 'Bingo.'

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome to give her a piece of his mind when all of a sudden he felt light headed and dizzy. The next moment both Kouga and Inuyasha had collapsed to the ground.

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo cried in alarm as the two crumbed into heaps on the ground.

"Don't worry they'll be fine." Kagome said as she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the rest of the liquid off her hands. 'I hope they will be...' Kagome thought slightly worried.

A few hours later the two demons slowly started to wake up with groans. "What happened?" Kouga asked rubbing his head. Inuyasha growled irritatedly as he held his aching head.

"Are you both alright?" Sango asked looking over at the two.

"I think so." Kouga said as he tried to stand up only to be dragged back down. "What the hell...?" He tried again with the same result. It was as if he was at the end of a leash and no matter how hard he pulled couldn't get farther away.

Inuyasha watched him with a smirk. Seeing the wolf falling on his ass in an ungraceful heap was an all too amusing sight. He decided to get up himself and to his amazement found himself in the same state as Kouga where he got pulled backwards. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha said irritatedly.

Kouga tried one more time and to his amazement was finally able to get up. Inuyasha glowered at him from where he had fallen backwards towards the demon. Once again Inuyasha tried to get up and managed it. "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha said in annoyance. "It felt like I was being pulled backwards."

"I don't know." Kouga said thoughtfully as he raised his hand to rub his aching head again but froze mid motion. There on his wrist was a blue design that hadn't been there before. It wrapped completely around his wrist and looked like chain links. He then quickly turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm quickly but before Inuyasha could complain like he had wanted two noticed the serious look on Kouga's face. A moment later Kouga held up Inuyasha's right wrist and growled at the sight. A matching design laced its way around Inuyasha's wrist. "Kagome..." Kouga said with an obvious warning in his voice.

Kagome 'eeped' softly as she took a step back from the two men that were now staring at her. "It's just an innocent spell to make you two finally get along!" Kagome said in a huff as she stomped away feeling self righteous.

"Does she have no idea what she just did?" Kouga growled irritatedly as he watched the woman leave. He had recognized the marks immediately. He had grown up hearing the stories but had prayed to never see it in action.

"What the fuck are these?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He didn't like feeling in the dark and that's exactly how he felt right then.

"Nothing good mutt." Kouga said not meeting Inuyasha's eyes as he stomped off to be alone. He had only taken his fourth step when he got pulled backwards and fell on his ass. He swore and punched the ground. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked watching the angry wolf get up.

"Come with me." Kouga said in a tone that left no room for argument. To everyone's amazement Inuyasha followed him with out a word. When they exited the clearing the pair broke into a run.

Once the two were at least ten miles away from the group Kouga slowed and collapsed against a tree as he let the energy drain from his body. How had this happened? Why had Kagome done this to him?

"What is this all about?" Inuyasha asked cautiously as he watched the wolf deflate in a way he had never seen before.

"Look at your wrist." Kouga said and when Inuyasha did Kouga raised his marked wrist. "Do you know what these marks are?" Inuyasha shook his head. "It's an old spell that is all but forbidden." Kouga said and paused before launching into his story. "Many years ago when my great grandfather was lord he had two squabbling sons. They were twins and it tore at his heart that his children couldn't get along. He was getting old and weak and needed to choose one of them to take his place, but he feared that that choice would cause an unrepairable rift between the two. So he went to a local human miko and requested the creation of a potion. A potion that would bind the two together until the time came that the two would reveal their true selves to the other. Blindly hoping for the best the father used the potion on his two sons. When the two sons awoke marks bound their wrists" Kouga paused to point at his wrist for emphasis "and the two found they could not leave the other. When they asked their father he told them that he had requested the spell in hopes of finally ending the childish fights between the two." Kouga paused with a sigh. "The two were furious and before the night was out both sons had killed each other. The father was distraught and confronted the woman who had made it. She said that the potion had done it's job. It had been designed to bind two people together and revealed the two's true feelings but it was not the potions fault what came of it. The man was furious and killed the woman in his blind rage." Kouga sighed in his story telling. "Years later his mate bore him a third child, my grandfather, and years later as he lay on his deathbed he told my grandfather the story. He knew that the recipe for the potion still existed and he hoped to never have another of his people suffer from the effects." Kouga trailed off as his story ended.

"So we're gonna kill each other huh?" Inuyasha asked as he folded his arms in front of himself. "Suppose it was bound to happen one day." He said not looking down at the wolf. "Just don't take it personally when I kill you."

"What even makes you think you could?" Kouga asked with a ghost of his usual smirk on his lips.

Before Inuyasha could respond Kouga stiffened as a scent drifted across his nose. He rose and the obvious alertness in Kouga's form caused Inuyasha to sniff and let out a growl. They had been so wrapped up in the story that they hadn't noticed that a demon had snuck up on them. Inuyasha and Kouga shared a brief look and they both nodded deciding to put everything aside for the moment.

The next moment a large snake demon attacked. The two jumped out of the way just in time but they both stumbled as they reached the end of their link. Inuyasha swore and the two quickly returned to each others side. "This ought to be interesting." Kouga said with a growl. It seemed the two had a maximum distance of three or so feet from the other. Inuyasha merely ignored him as he bolted for the snake and Kouga followed quickly. The snake dodged and managed to side swipe Kouga sending him flying into a nearby tree. Inuyasha let out a gasp of pain as he felt pain jolt up his spine as he fell to the ground where he stood. The snake rounded on him quickly and before he could gather his senses felt fangs delve into his shoulder. Kouga rushed towards the snake and quickly beheaded the distracted demon. As the demon fell to the ground dead Kouga's hand flew up to his shoulder as he hissed in pain. A moment later Inuyasha collapsed causing Kouga to swear. He ripped open Inuyasha's shirt and swore at the bloody sight of Inuyasha's shoulder. "Fuck!" He swore when he saw the snake's green poison leak out of the wound. Quickly on instinct Kouga gathered Inuyasha in his arms and headed for a nearby cave he used sometimes when he traveled.

Once he reached the cave he gently placed the unconscious man on the ground and bolted towards the entrance of the cave only to fall on his ass. "God damn it!" Kouga swore aloud. He had completely forgotten about the bond for a moment. He quickly but gently gathered Inuyasha into his arms again and bolted out of the cave to gather some herbs that grew nearby. He had chosen this cave because he knew that the herbs he'd need to help Inuyasha flourished only a few minutes walk from the cave. When Kouga had gathered a large amount of the herb he rushed back to the cave with Inuyasha in tow.

At this point he was working on complete instinct. For some reason he couldn't allow himself to let Inuyasha die. Kouga didn't even question why as he tore Inuyasha's top off revealing his flawless chest and bloody shoulder. Kouga quickly tore the undershirt into strips. He rubbed what he could of the poison and blood off but after a moment Kouga leaned down and started to lick the area clean. Wolf saliva contained a natural antiseptic and healing abilities that Kouga was currently glad for.

Over the many years Kouga had built up a resistance to most poisons so he didn't worry about himself as he worked. Once he was sure the wound was as clean as he'd be able to get it he went to work on the herbs he had gathered. He quickly started grinding the herbs into a paste he could use. When half of the herbs had been ground up he gently started applying it to Inuyasha's wound. He winced as he heard Inuyasha hiss in pain. "Don't worry I'm almost done." Kouga said gently as he worked. Once he had applied all the paste to the wound he picked up the strips and bound the wound.

Kouga leaned back and examined his work. When he was sure he had done all he could he quickly set to work on setting up a fire with the scraps of wood nearby. With a wound like that he knew it was unlikely Inuyasha would be going anywhere that night.

'If I'm going to end up killing him then why was I so desperate to save him?' Kouga thought as he watched Inuyasha's now relaxed form. 'He's quite beautiful when he doesn't speak.' Kouga thought and almost slapped himself when he realized what he had thought. 'Where the hell did that come from?' After a moment Kouga reluctantly looked back to the sleeping form and had to admit the statement was true. The fire lit Inuyasha's slumbering figure and seemed to make him glow in the dim cave. Kouga's eyes traveled over Inuyasha's form taking in ever feature. He had never noticed how well built the man was before. Inuyasha was strong, which Kouga could attest to personally, but he was lithe and almost fragile looking.

After a while Kouga shook his head and pulled his eyes away from Inuyasha's slumbering form. 'What the hell am I thinking?' He thought mentally slapping himself as he rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked in bewilderment as he felt the wolf's hand gently cup his face.

"You are so beautiful do you even realize that?" Kouga asked gazing gently into the half-demon's surprised golden eyes.

"What are you talking about Kouga?" Inuyasha asked frozen in place not able to move away and somehow not wanting to. Kouga didn't reply as his other hand reached around to pull Inuyasha closer to himself. "Kou..." Inuyasha got cut off mid word as Kouga captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Inuyasha instantly melted into the kiss and returned it with a passion he hadn't known he possessed. Kouga growled in approval as he consumed the willing lips. The hand that had been cupping Inuyasha's face slowly traveled up to rub a furry white ear. The response was instantaneous as Inuyasha gasped and moaned. Kouga mentally smirked as he repeated the action this time taking advantage of the moment and plunging his tongue threw Inuyasha's open lips. The half-demon moaned softly as he tentatively rubbed his tongue against Kouga's. After a while the two broke apart for breath but their lips didn't go farther then a hairs width from the other's.

"Wow..." Inuyasha whispered softly. Kouga chuckled and kissed Inuyasha's lips softly once more. Kouga rubbed the furry appendage once more and drank in the expression that passed over Inuyasha's face.

"Never realized how sensitive these were." Kouga said with a chuckle as he continued his assault on the ear. Inuyasha merely melted against him in response. "No wonder you're so defensive about them..." He said when he noticed Inuyasha start to drift off against him.

* * *

'Weird dream...' Kouga thought as he slowly pried his eyes open. Within an instant he noticed two thing. One he was rubbing an unconscious purring Inuyasha's ear and two he had his arm securely around Inuyasha's waist holding him against himself. Kouga pulled away in shock and internally winced at the unhappy whine that escaped Inuyasha's sleeping form. It surprisingly took every ounce of strength he possessed to not return to the half-demon's side and resume rubbing the downy appendages.

After a few hours Inuyasha started to stir and a part of Kouga was relieved at the sight. "How you feeling?" He asked looking over the groggy looking man.

"Fine I suppose." Inuyasha said not meeting the wolf's eyes. Kouga raised and eyebrow as he noticed a light blush work its way across Inuyasha's face. 'Why did I dream that? It felt so real...' Inuyasha mentally warred with himself. The feel of Kouga's holding him tightly as he kissed him and rubbed his ears felt just so real. Unbeknown to the two they had both shared the same dream.

'Wait he doesn't know that I was unconsciously holding him in my sleep does he?' Kouga thought in a panic that he tried to keep from his face.

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked after a tense silent moment.

"If you feel like you can move we can get something now but with you unconscious like that I couldn't really go anywhere..." Kouga said as if it was obvious. After a moment Inuyasha nodded as he remembered the events of the past day. Kouga was bond to him of course the wolf hadn't been able to go anywhere. Inuyasha gave a tentative movement to test his shoulder and when the pain was just a dull ache he sat up. "Let me check on that before you move anymore." Kouga said coming to sit next to Inuyasha. Carefully Kouga removed the bandages and looked at the wound. Between the healing properties in Kouga's saliva and the herb the wound was healing stunningly. Kouga nodded approvingly at it. "I'm just gonna put some more salve on this and re-bandage it." He said as he started grinding the last of the herbs. As he worked Inuyasha watched him completely entranced by the odd sight. He had never seen Kouga do something so carefully before as he did now. Inuyasha let his eyes travel over Kouga's face and blushed again as the dream from the previous night came to the forefront of his mind.

Inuyasha had to admit though that he had gotten even the small details about Kouga right. He thought over the dream determined to find something he had gotten wrong. After a minute he remembered that when he had been leaning against Kouga's chest he had noticed a small scar probably no bigger then a quarter of an inch on Kouga's collar bone that looked like a paw print. Inuyasha was sure he'd never seen such a mark before. Curiously he looked over at Kouga and searched for the mark. After a moment Inuyasha froze as he found the mark and it lay exactly where Inuyasha had expected it to. 'I know I've never noticed that before...' Inuyasha thought frantically to himself.

"Hold still for a moment while I apply this." Kouga said oblivious to Inuyasha's mini freak out.

"Can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked after a second when he felt slightly composed. Kouga nodded as he worked. "What's the deal with that scar?" He asked motioning towards Kouga's collarbone. Kouga paused for a moment in confusion before seeming to remember what lay there.

"Oh that." Kouga said returning to his work. "It's a mark I received when I was a young child. It marks me as the next in line to lead the wolf demon tribe."

"Is that a normal thing or is that just a wolf thing?" Inuyasha asked looking over the small paw print scar.

"Some demon tribes mark the next leader as well but the paw print is unique to my tribe." Kouga said as he finished applying the salve and reached for a bandage. "Why do you ask?"

"Just never noticed it before." Inuyasha said looking away. Kouga looked at him curiously before returning to his work.

"Only a few people ever notice it. Mostly only when people question my position as the heir..." Kouga said trailing off with a shrug. "Alright done." He said as he looked over his work.

"Not bad." Inuyasha said looking it over surprised. It was obvious that Kouga had a lot of practice bandaging wounds.

"It's a useful skill to have." Kouga said with another shrug. "Lets get going." He said holding out a hand to help Inuyasha stand up. Inuyasha took the hand without a second thought and froze when he noticed just how close he now was to the wolf. Both men stared into each other's eyes for a minute completely enchanted by the other.

Kouga reached a hand up to cup Inuyasha's cheek much like he had done in the dream. Inuyasha searched Kouga's eyes as he stood still and waited for whatever was to come next.

"Kouga?" He whispered looking into the wolf's hungry eyes.

Kouga watched Inuyasha's lips hungrily as he whispered his name. How he wished to taste those lips again. Without a second thought Kouga dipped his head down to capture Inuyasha's lips in a kiss that Inuyasha more then willingly returned. To Kouga's surprise Inuyasha opened up to allow Kouga's tongue to enter without being asked. Kouga delved past the sweet lips and moaned softly as he tasted Inuyasha. His dream hadn't done Inuyasha justice. Kouga found himself entranced by every aspect of the half-demon as he curiously reached up to tweak one of the fluffy ears. Inuyasha reacted better then Kouga had hoped he would as Inuyasha moaned and fell weakly against his chest not breaking the kiss.

After a moment the two had to part for breath and the two stared at each other with twin animalistic looks of need on their faces. "Inuyasha..." Kouga growled out as he watched the lightly panting half-demon.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly at the faint sound but ignored it. "Kouga?" The voice called again causing Inuyasha's ear to twitch again but Kouga showed no sign of having heard it as he continued to watch Inuyasha. As Kouga's head started to dip down again to reclaim Inuyasha's lips the call of their names came closer and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel annoyed by it. "Inuyasha! Kouga! Can you hear me?" Inuyasha let out an annoyed growl and Kouga pulled back slightly confused but before he could misunderstand he heard the voices too and growled as well.

"I think I smell them this way." The unmistakable voice of Shippo said as the voices got louder.

"Remind me to pound that brats head in." Kouga growled as he gently kissed Inuyasha's lips once more before pulling away. A moment later Kirara landed at the entrance to the cave with their human companions and the kit in tow.

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Kagome cried as she made her way over to the two. "We were so worried about you! Are you both alright? What happened?" She asked looking over the two and gasping as she noticed Inuyasha's bandaged shoulder. "Oh my god!" She cried bolting for Inuyasha and missing the soft warning growl that escaped Kouga. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't and gave Kouga a warning look that Kouga returned with an annoyed one. "Let me look at that." She said reaching to undo the bandages.

"Back off. I'm fine wench." Inuyasha said with more then a hint of anger in his voice. For some reason her thoughtlessly undoing something Kouga had done for him so carefully angered him beyond reason.

"No your not!" Kagome huffed ready to yell 'sit' and forcefully look at the wound.

"I treated it." Kouga said cutting the girl off. Kagome looked at Kouga in surprise then back at the bandage in disbelief. Before she was able to open her mouth in protest Sango cut her off.

"If Kouga said he treated it then the wound is more then properly taken care of." Sango said holding her friend's eyes. Kagome was about to start whining like a kid that had been denied her toy. "I have seen him work before Kouga knows how to care for wounds as well as Kaede."

"I highly doubt that." Kagome said with a pout.

"For your own well being I'd suggest you stop insulting my abilities human." Kouga said with a warning growl. He was not happy about being interrupted and for some reason Kagome was just pissing him off. Before this morning he had thought himself in love with the girl but for some reason now he couldn't even feel a lingering trace of affection towards her. Kagome looked at him in shock as her mouth fell open.

"It looks like those two have had a hard night. Maybe it'd be for the best if we all just return to Kaede's village for now." Miroku said trying to break the tension in the air. Inuyasha nodded in agreement with Miroku as he turned to leave the cave. Instantaneously Kouga followed him without a word as Inuyasha had somehow known he'd do. Before another word was spoken the two demons had disappeared from sight.

"What the HELL?" Kagome whispered in shock once the two had disappeared.

After a few minutes of running Inuyasha let out a soft grunt and he slowed down to a walk. "You alright?" Kouga asked with concern evident on his face.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said dismissively. Kouga looked at him disbelievingly as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. The previous day during and after the fight Kouga had noticed that he somehow was able to feel Inuyasha's pain. He figured it was due to the bond they now shared. "Shoulder just doesn't appreciate the running is all." Inuyasha said after a moment. Kouga nodded in acceptance of that answer.

"Need to rest?" He asked deciding that this spot was safe enough for a break. Inuyasha shook his head as he started to walk. They were only a mile or so from the village so it wouldn't take them that long to walk.

"I think we need to talk before we face everyone else again." Inuyasha said after a moment.

"I suppose we should." Kouga said in response.

"Since we've always hated each other I thought this thing" Inuyasha motioned towards the mark on his wrist "was supposed to make us kill each other … not ..." He trailed off as a light blush made its way to his face.

"To tell the truth I do not know." Kouga said with a sigh. "Things have most definitely changed but not in any understandable way..."

'No shit. I can't stop fucken thinking about you.' Inuyasha mentally growled. "Anyway until we get this figured out you need to calm down." Inuyasha said looking at Kouga seriously. "We can't have you getting angry and tearing Kagome's head off like that."

Kouga growled but nodded. "I hold no responsibility though of my actions if she is unwise enough to sit you." Inuyasha sighed at the murderous look that quickly crossed Kouga's face. 'Oh yeah we need to figure this out quickly.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Why am I the calm rational one here anyway?' He thought with a sigh.

* * *

The next few days passed in relative normality. Though as the days passed Kagome started to become increasingly annoyed by the two demons. For starters they had both become cold towards her and secondly they never left the other's side! Kagome mentally brushed off the fact that they couldn't if they wanted to.

"Oh Inuyasha." She called in a falsely sweet voice as she walked over to stand right next to him. The half-demon turned towards her cautiously. He didn't trust that tone of voice from her. "Would you mind helping me gather some firewood?"

"Can't." Inuyasha said motioning towards where Kouga napped near him. Kagome twitched in annoyance. That had been the last straw even if it had been true. Kagome growled the word 'sit' and stomped off. Behind her she heard the telltale sound of Inuyasha crashing into the ground as he cried out.

Kagome smirked feeling slightly better but the look disappeared from her face as he heard an enraged roar from behind her. She wiped around and stared in shock at the now awake raging Kouga. Just from the look of him she could tell he was so angry he wasn't in full control of himself anymore. Before she could move he had bolted for her and lifted her into the air by the neck.

"How dare you! You puny human!" He roared into her shocked and pain wracked face.

"Kouga! Stop!" Inuyasha cried from where he still lay pinned to the ground. Kouga roared again but visibly calmed slightly when Inuyasha grasped his ankle. "Put her down." He said and sighed as Kouga slowly did as Inuyasha asked but continued to growl at the frightened girl. "Kagome. Get. Out. Of. Here." Inuyasha ordered punctuating every word as he glared at her. She gave a slight nod before bolting in the opposite direction. By this point the spell had started to wear off and Inuyasha started to pull himself up. "Kouga look at me." He said reaching up to touch Kouga's face. Kouga growled angrily but complied. "Calm down. I'm fine." He said looking Kouga in the eye. Kouga searched his eyes for a second before it was obvious he was in full control of himself again.

Over the past few days Kouga had become increasingly possessive towards Inuyasha and although Inuyasha was slightly flattered he couldn't help but worry for everyone else.

"If she tries that again I will kill her." Kouga said holding Inuyasha's eyes. By Kouga's tone Inuyasha knew it wasn't a threat but a promise. Kouga let out a frustrated growl before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him away from the village and towards a nearby lake. When they reached the lake Kouga stripped and entered. He watched Inuyasha slowly strip and follow him in. When Inuyasha entered the water Kouga pulled him over and had him rest between his legs as he held him. Inuyasha sighed as he got comfortable. It felt nice to be held by the wolf and it seemed to be the only thing that could truly calm Kouga down. After a few minutes Kouga gave the back of Inuyasha's neck an affectionate nuzzle.

"Feeling better?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head so he could get a look at Kouga.

"Slightly." Kouga said before burying his face in Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha laughed softly. That had become a habit of Kouga's. One night when Inuyasha had asked Kouga had said he liked being surrounded by Inuyasha's scent.

"I think we need to find a way to break this bond..." Inuyasha said after a while. Kouga looked up in surprise. "This" Inuyasha motioned towards themselves and how they were cuddling in the water "isn't normal for us. Before this bond thing we were constantly at each other's throats." Inuyasha fell silent.

"What if I don't want to break it?" Kouga asked leaning his forehead against the back of Inuyasha's head.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered in shock.

"What if I don't want to break it." Kouga whispered again. "I like this. I don't know it feels so right. I've never felt like this before and to be honest I don't want to lose it or you." Kouga paused his voice full of emotions that surprised Inuyasha. "I think I might be in love with you Inuyasha and I don't want to go back to hating you. I don't care if this is just some weird effect from the bond. I love you."

Inuyasha was motionless as his emotions warred within himself. After a moment of silence Inuyasha shoved all thoughts away and turned in Kouga's arms to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Kouga quickly took over control of the kiss and after a while the two parted panting lightly. He looked at Inuyasha with question filled eyes. "I don't know if this is purely the bond but I love you too Kouga." Inuyasha said letting his eyes show all the feelings that were warring within him. Kouga drank in every emotion and let all of his show as well and pulled Inuyasha to him in a fierce hug.

"Will you be my mate?" Kouga asked suddenly. Inuyasha gasped softly but nodded without a second thought. Kouga unconsciously started wagging his tale happily. He pulled Inuyasha's face up to his and kissed him until Inuyasha's lips were red and slightly swollen. Kouga slowly worked his way down from Inuyasha's lips to his jaw giving it a few playful nips and kisses that pulled a breathy sound from Inuyasha. Kouga continued his path down to Inuyasha's neck where he kiss, sucked, nipped, and licked the sensitive flesh. Under Kouga's attention Inuyasha let out moan after moan until Kouga found an extremely sensitive spot near the base of Inuyasha's neck. When Kouga heard the change in Inuyasha he smirked and continued to attack that spot. As he worked on the spot Kouga's hands slowly made there way down Inuyasha's form memorizing every curve and muscle.

* * *

"Kaede how do you break this!" Kagome called storming into the elderly ladies hut. The woman looked up at Kagome in surprise but then sighed and sat down to listen. "Kouga just attacked me! For nothing!" She yelled furiously. Kaede looked at Kagome in surprise. Sure Kouga had been a little short tempered the past few days but she couldn't believe the wolf prince had done such a thing unprovoked.

"Child are you sure it was completely unprovoked? Tell me what happened." Kaede said as more of an order then a request.

"I asked Inuyasha nicely to help me with something and he pompously refused so in my anger I sat him then out of no where Kouga attacked me!" Kagome cried disbelievingly. Kaede sighed. It seemed that Kagome was the only one that hadn't noticed how the bond had effected Kouga's feelings towards Inuyasha. "All I wanted was for them to get along and now they're both being assholes!" Kagome fumed.

"Child." Kaede paused waiting for Kagome to look at her. "I warned you that the outcome of using the spell would be unpredictable. It seems it has caused Kouga and Inuyasha to develop feelings for each other. Have you not noticed it?" She asked looking at the girl. Kagome looked at her as if she was insane.

"Inuyasha and Kouga love me. They hate each other. Them developing feelings for each other is ridiculous." Kagome said dismissively. After that Kagome stormed out of the hut to go for a walk.

* * *

"I love you..." Inuyasha said as he cuddled against Kougas chest and let out a yawn. "Mate." Inuyasha said trying the word out on his tongue and he had to admit he liked it.

"Love you too my lovely mate." Kouga said nuzzling the fresh mate mark he had left on Inuyasha mere minutes ago. Inuyasha sighed at the contact. Kouga gently gathered Inuyasha in his arms and made his way back over the the water to clean them both off of the remnants of their love making. Once he was done he lifted the slumbering half-demon and curled up with him under a nearby tree and let himself fall asleep.

A few hours later Inuyasha stirred and watched Kouga's still sleeping form lovingly. 'What a weird turn of events.' Inuyasha thought to himself with a small laugh. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the mate mark he had left on Kouga effectively waking the wolf up. "Hey." Kouga said looking sleepily at Inuyasha.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered back gently kissing Kouga on the lips. "We should probably get back its almost sundown." Inuyasha said with a sigh. Kouga grumbled but agreed.

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

After the mating Kouga and Inuyasha had discovered that the link that held them together had broken yet the feelings remained. Kouga's only thought was that the mate bond had been powerful enough to override and break the spell. A week after the mating Kouga and Inuyasha went to visit Kouga's father in search of answers. Why had the spell made them fall in love? Why even though the spell had been broken were they still in love? They were both happy as could be about the two but were still curious.

The answer they got surprised them. Kouga's father told them that the spell just enhanced the hidden emotions that already lay there. Meaning in some way Kouga and Inuyasha had always harbored some sort of feelings for each other whether they admitted it or not...

'I should probably thank Kagome some day.' Inuyasha thought as he felt Kouga's hands stop rubbing his shoulders. "Done already?" He asked looking back.

"If you stay in there any longer you'll turn into a prune mate." Kouga said teasingly as he leaned down to kiss Inuyasha's mate mark. "I love you so much." Kouga whispered against Inuyasha's skin.

"I love you too." Inuyasha whispered back as he lovingly kissed his mate.

* * *

_That's it! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I know I enjoyed writting it!_

_I kinda went into muse infested LaLa land with this one. I kinda sorta wrote the whole thing in one go Mwahahahaha! ^_^;_

_I feel like some parts of this might be slightly confusing so feel free to ask questions... I tried to leave clear answers in the story but well I'm not always good at that *cough*_

_I might come back to this at some point to add the sex scene between Kouga and Inuyasha but at this point I felt it was unnecessary for the point ... ... Mostly I'm just really not in the mood to write that type of scene right now ^_^;_

_Anyway! Please Read and Review!_

_I love you all!_

_As always until next time! Enjoy!_


End file.
